A variety of laws, regulations and industry standards apply to securities brokers/dealers and the companies employing brokers/dealers. As a result, companies employing brokers/dealers are compelled to monitor personal security trades of associated persons, which may include employees, contractors and vendors, as well as their spouses, partners and other financially dependent members of their household. Often, company's associated persons must adhere to additional personal trading rules.